The Boss's Daughter
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: OneShot for Charlotte LeAnn. AlexRileyXOC. Alex loves Dani, can he work up the courage to tell her?


A/N: Okay this is a one-shot for Charlotte LeAnn, I'm really sorry it has taken me this long to post it, I feel terrible =( I hope you like it! Thank you for asking me to write it.

**Pairing: **Alex RileyXOC

**OC:** Dani Levesque

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Riley, or any other superstar/diva that might be mentioned in this story. I do not own Dani Levesque, she belongs to Charlotte LeAnn. . .

With that said. . .

* * *

><p><strong>The Boss's Daughter <strong>

"She's at it again." John Cena said. Dani Levesque whipped around, causing her dark brown hair to whack her best friend in the face. He swatted it out of the way and huffed indignantly before finishing his statement. "I swear she only hits on him because she knows you like him."

Dani glanced at her companion before letting her eyes fall back onto the blonde across the locker room. Her brown eyes narrowed as she watched her talking to him, her diva's championship slung over her shoulder and a large fake smile on her face. Dani shook her head as she watched as the blonde twirled a strand of her wavy blonde hair while she pretended to giggle at something the man, she was aimlessly flirting with, had said.

He didn't look enthused to be bothered with the blonde, but no one was surprised. Everyone in the locker room knew how much he disliked the blonde. She didn't stand a chance with him, but that didn't mean it didn't bother Dani.

She was head over heels for Alex Riley; she wasn't really the jealous type, but she hated the blonde who was flirting with him. Barbie Blank, aka, Kelly Kelly, looked over at Dani and smirked before continuing to flirt with Alex. Dani went to stand up, she had every intention of beating the blonde but John grabbed her arm. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you doing John?"

"Stopping you from getting into a whole lot of trouble"

"Did you see the look she just gave me John?" she said, looking at her best friend. "She deserves it, she's with Justin anyway, and she is just doing it to upset me."

"And showing her that it's not getting to you is the best way to get her back." He said with a smile.

"Uh, no, John, it is not."

"Okay think of it this way Dani" he said releasing her arm and lowering his voice slightly. "If you go barging over there and beat the shit out of her for flirting with Alex he's going to know you like him." He said with a smirk.

Dani sighed, he was right. She adored Alex but she didn't think THAT was the best way for him to find out. "Fine, I guess you're right." She said with a sigh.

"Besides, you wrestle her for that Championship tonight, so you can put a little extra force behind your blows, she'll get the message." He said, giving Barbie a disgusted look.

Dani smiled, she had not thought of that. "You are a genius John" she said kissing him on the cheek before jogging out of the room.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton walked by her as she ran out, entering the locker room. He nodded to her as she jogged by and took the empty seat beside John. "Hey, what's up with Dani?" he asked John.<p>

"Barbie." He said with a shrug and nodded at the blonde.

"She shouldn't let it get to her, she knows Alex has no interest in Barb." He said.

John shrugged. "It upsets her, she likes Alex and little does she know he likes her."

Randy grunted. "If they like each other so much why aren't they together?" he grabbed his wrestling boots out of his bag and put them on. "I mean it doesn't make any sense. . ."

"Would ask the boss's daughter out?" John asked him with a smile.

"Fine I see your point." Randy said with a shrug. "I got to go, I have a match." He got up and left.

John glanced over at Barbie and Alex. Alex looked bored but Barbie didn't seem to care.

* * *

><p>Alex Riley stared blankly at the blonde woman standing in front of him. She had been flirting with him for over fifteen minutes. He had told her multiple times that he was not interested. She already had a boyfriend and he had eyes for only one woman.<p>

One woman he didn't have the guts to ask out.

That's right, the big bad Alex Riley who stood up to Michael Mizanin, he goes out every day and puts his body on the line doing the one thing he loved, was afraid to ask a girl out.

But she wasn't just any girl; she was the girl of his dreams. She just happened to also be the boss's little girl. He sighed and looked at the aggravating. "Hey Barb, I have to go get ready for my tag match with John, I'll talk to you later, okay."

He didn't wait for her reply he just quickly made his way over to John.

"Hey." He said. "I saw you were talking to Dani earlier, how is she?" he asked quickly as John stood up.

They quickly made their way out of the room, and the sight of Barbie. "She's Dani, you know how she feels about Barb. Can't say I blame her though. . ."

"I don't know why she is always bugging me, she has a boyfriend and I've told her I'm not interested" Alex sighed as they walked toward catering. "I just want her to leave me alone. The only girl I want is Dani and she doesn't even know it."

"Maybe it's about time you tell her; you might piss McMahon and Hunter off but they aren't going to fire you. Give it a shot, maybe she likes you too."

Alex laughed at this. "Yea right." Why would Dani, a girl who could have absolutely anyone she wanted, want to be with him?

* * *

><p>Dani watched Barbie stand on the second rope, holding the Diva's championship up in the air. She leaned in the corner behind the referee. This was her chance to make Barbie pay for flirting with Alex just because she wanted to piss her off.<p>

If she wanted to piss her off, she would make sure not to hold back. Barbie handed her title over to the referee and they rang the bell. Barbie went to jump on Dani and punch her but Dani kicked her in the stomach, a lot harder than she was supposed to, and the blonde hit the mat. Dani pulled her up and shoved her into a corner. She did a High Knee in the corner, hitting Barbie in the chin. The Blonde gave her a nasty look as she grabbed her mouth. Dani grabbed her hair and did a running bulldog. She went for the pin but the blonde kicked out. She pulled her up and pushed her into the ropes, ready for a clothesline but Barbie countered and kicked her. Barbie hit a neck-breaker and went for the Pin. Dani kicked out at two. She stood up and kicked Barbie, set her up for the Pedigree and hit it. She pinned Barbie and got the three count.

_**Your winner and new diva's champion Dani! **_

She smiled and took the belt from the referee and held it up in the air.

* * *

><p>Dani sat in the back with Maryse and Beth. They were all watching John and Alex's match against the Miz and R-truth. Dani was friends with Mike and thought he was a good guy outside of the ring, but she wasn't fond of Truth.<p>

"You did a great job in the ring" Maryse told her friend.

"Thanks"

"Why don't we go out tonight and celebrate, we can invite Alex?" Beth said with a smile.

Dani smiled at her friend. "I don't know, it would be fun, but I doubt he would come."

"I'm sure he would, he obviously likes you." Maryse said rolling her eyes. "Just ask him out"

"Hell no." Dani said shocked. "You have got to be kidding me Maryse."

"What, there is nothing wrong with a girl asking a man out" the French-Canadian said defensively.

"Maybe so, but not everyone is as confident as you Ryse" Beth said.

"I think I'll pass. I have an early flight tomorrow."

She watched as Alex pinned Mike for the win. Was Maryse right? Should she ask him out? She wasn't sure that she had it in her to ask him out. She knew she was beautiful and desirable but she didn't want to be rejected by the one man she loved more than any other.

* * *

><p>Alex Riley made his way toward the diva's locker room. He wanted to congratulate Dani. He was really proud of her, she deserve the belt more than Barbie. He hoped he hadn't missed her.<p>

He knocked on the Diva's champion's locker room door and waited. After a few minutes it opened and she smiled at him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Dani, I wanted to congratulate you on winning the title. You really deserve it."

She blushed, but her smile remained. "Thanks, that's really sweet. Come on in, I was getting ready to head back to the hotel but I can wait a few minutes."

He smiled and walked through the open door. "You're not going out and celebrating."

"No, I have an early flight tomorrow."

Alex nodded. He sat down on the bench and motioned for her to sit beside him. He wasn't sure if it was all the adrenalin from wrestling, or he just figured he couldn't hide it anymore, but after his talk with John he decided he needed to tell Dani how he felt.

She sat beside him and smiled. "Hey, Kev, can we talk about something?" she asked.

He looked at her and she looked like she had something she really wanted to discuss with him. He nodded, he could wait to tell her how he felt about her.

"Kev, I'm sure you watched the match between Barbie and me." She sounded like she was disgusted having to say the blonde's name. "I know, that she has been coming on to you a lot. . ."

"Hey Dani, I don't like Barb, I've told her to leave me alone, she just won't listen. . ." he said quickly.

"That's why I was a little harder on her in the ring than I should have been. . .She's probably to report me to my dad, or my grandfather. . .I might get suspended. . ."

"I doubt you will get suspended. . ." He said quickly, "I won't let them suspend you."

She laughed. "What are you going to do, barge in there and demand they don't suspend me."

"It wouldn't be any worse than barging in there and telling them I'm in love with you." He said quietly. He looked at her and he beautiful brown eyes were wide with shock.

"What?"

"I said it wouldn't be any worse that running in there and telling them that I am head over heels for their little girl." He said with a smirk. "That's what I wanted to tell you. . . I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. I was hoping that if you went out to celebrate tonight we could make it a group date." He said. "I already talked to Mike and John and Randy."

He looked at her, she was staring at him, mouth agape and eyes wide. Shit.

"Maybe I should have told you. . .I'm sorry" he said quickly. "Maybe I should just go" he stood up and started walking toward the door. He had just made a complete idiot out of himself. He left quickly and decided just to go and have a few drinks with the guys and their girlfriends, he would need it.

* * *

><p>Dani stared at the door that Alex had just left through. She hadn't meant to upset him, she wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him. He had said to her exactly what she had been planning to say to him. She quickly gathered he belongings and ran out to the parking lot. He was nowhere to be seen.<p>

She sighed. Where would he go?

* * *

><p>Alex sat at the booth with John, Randy, Mike, Eve, Maryse and Beth. John's arm was casual draped over his girlfriend Eve's shoulders and she was talking to her best friend Maryse about their tag match at the house show the next evening. Beth and Randy were caught up in conversation about their upcoming four day vacation.<p>

Mike looked over at him "Did you talk to Dani?"

Alex looked over at him. "Yea, it didn't go very well." He said taking a sip of his beer. He wished that Dani felt the same way about him but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Did you leave before she could finish yelling at you?" Mike asked.

Alex gave his friend an inquisitive glance. "She didn't yell at me Mike; it was much worse than that, she looked absolutely mortified."

"Well it looks like she wants to talk." Mike nodded toward the entrance.

Alex turned and looked, he was shocked to see Dani approaching him. He stood up quickly. "Dani, what are you doing?" he asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but just seeing her made his heart beat faster.

The beautiful brunette smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked, and overjoyed all at the same time. He kissed her back.

He laughed at their friends who were all clapping, cheering and whistling. She laughed as well and looked at Alex.

"Don't you dare walk out on me when I have something to say to you?" She said, mocking an angry tone...

He held his hand defensively and chuckled. "I promise I will always let you have your say, if you go out with me."

"Are you sure you want to date the boss's daughter."

"Of course, I've already told you I'm in love with the boss's daughter." He said and kissed her again.

She smiled, "than I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well that's it. I hope you all liked it. <strong>

**Especially you Charlotte LeAnn. I hope it was what you wanted. **

**~Danie**


End file.
